El novio de mi amiga: mi amor secreto
by Isadan
Summary: No debia molestarme que mi amiga Rose saliera con Edward..nos odiamos..todos lo saben.. lo que no saben es nuestro pequeño secreto..


_Los personajes pertenecen a la gran stephenie meyer.. _

_Espero que les guste dejenme sus comentarios e ideas_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Era uno de esos oscuros días en Fork. Hace más de una semana que la lluvia no paraba. A pesar de que siempre detestaba estos días grises, me calmaba escuchar el sonido de las gotas en mi ventana cuando en casa no estaba papa.

Desde la muerte de mi madre por un cáncer fulminante, Charlie y yo habíamos aprendido a cuidarnos mutuamente. Sin embargo, aunque han pasado tantos años de aquel fatídico momento, yo aún la extraño y su ausencia ha marcado mi vida.

A pesar de ser solo dos integrantes en la familia, no todo era soledad para Charlie y para mí. Carlisle Cullen y su familia siempre habían cuidado de nosotros. Él era el médico más reconocido de la ciudad y amigo de mi padre desde mucho antes de que este fuera jefe de la policía. Su esposa, Esme, siempre compartía su amor maternal conmigo y yo le tenía mucho cariño y respeto por ello.

Mi vida, a pesar de la ausencia de mi madre, era bastante feliz. Tenía grandes amigas y nuestra complicidad y hermandad no era un secreto para nadie. Siempre tuve buena popularidad, tanto en el colegio, como en la universidad. A pesar de ello, nunca tuve muchas relaciones amorosas pues no era muy aventurada en ese ámbito y la verdad es que me sentía bastante torpe para relaciones. Mis amigas hacían lo posible por hacer su propia selección de mi listado de pretendientes, pero poco interés despertaban en mí la mayoría de ellos.

Debido a mis excelentes notas entre a estudiar becada en la Universidad de Seattle. Solo quedaba a unas cuantas horas de mi casa, cosa muy buena pues no quise estudiar muy lejos, para no dejar solo a mi padre. La pedagogía siempre me había apasionado. Solía enseñarle a mis compañeros que más les costabas las materias, después de clases, y aunque algunos hombres aprovechaban esa instancia solo para conocerme, pude descubrir en esas horas que mi verdadera vocación era enseñar.

Divagando en mis pensamientos, no sentí el teléfono sonar. Al decimo timbre, reaccione y fui a contestar el aparato que sonaba sin parar.

-Residencia Swan- contesté.

-Bellaaaaaa ooooohhh Bellaaaa!- una voz femenina que inmediatamente reconocí gritaba animadamente por el otro lado del teléfono.

-Rosalie, Oohh noo!, reconosco esa voz. ¿Qué locura se te ha cruzado por esa cabecita?- Esa misma tarde habíamos estado conversando de su situación amorosa. Rosalie se encontraba muy triste por el término de su relación con Emmett, uno de nuestros amigos de infancia y profesor de deportes de mi escuela. Nos había contado a Alice y a mí que como sus mejores amigas, debíamos ayudarla a dejar su amor atrás y encontrar una forma de seguir adelante.

-Encontre la solución perfecta para sacar de mi corazón a ese Oso desconsiderado!- La verdad es que Emmett no era así, pero Rosalie insistía en no perdonarlo.

-¿Sigues con esa loca idea?- dije cuestionando su cordura- Estar con otro hombre no te asegurará olvidar a Emmett Rose-la reprendí por milésima vez.

-Ay Bells! Tu siempre tan sentimental-contesto mi amiga- Deja que te explique todo el plan que tengo y luego me criticas si?- dijo con ansiedad

-Esta bien, cuéntame- le dije armándome de paciencia para oír una más de las niñerías características de Rose.

Excelente!- dijo y continuo- El otro día que no quisiste acompañarnos de "shopping" con Alice, fuimos al cine y después me fui a quedar a su casa, total al otro día no tendría que ir a la escuela- Rose era parvularia al igual que yo- Sin embargo nuestros planes de pasar una noche "solo entre chicas" se vieron frustrado cuando Jasper llego sin aviso y literalmente me "robo a mi amiga"- Jasper y Alice salían desde que todos estábamos en la escuela- Así que no me quedó más remedio que quedarme conversando largas horas con Esme- ella era la madre de Alice- Pero empezó a anochecer y pronto Esme se fue a acostar con Carlisle, tu sabes lo unidos que son, así que nuevamente me encontré sin nada que hacer en la casa- Y pensando tonteras- agregue yo

-Por favooor Bella, déjame terminar- me recriminó

-Si, disculpa- dije con un poco de diversión

-La cosa es que justo llegó Edward del hospital y nos quedamos conversando de muchas cosas- El era el hermano mayor de Alice y médico recién egresado

-Yaaaa…Y?- dije tratando de no demostrar en mi voz los saltos que daba mi corazón cuando mencionaban a Edward.

-Pues bueno, le conté todo lo referido a mi rompimiento con Emmett y me dió algunos consejos- dijo titubeando.

-Ahhhh claro! como él es un mujeriego que nunca ha tomado a nadie en serio, te aconsejo que te metieras con el primer hombre que encuentres- dije llena de resentimiento.

-No, no fue así. Tienes una imagen equivocada de él Bella, te lo he dicho tantas veces. Es verdad que ha estado con muchas mujeres sobretodo en la escuela y a veces es un poco irritante, pero siempre ha sido un gran amigo. No entiendo tu afán por odiarlo cuando ustedes fueron los mejores amigos cuando éramos pequeños.

-Tu lo dijiste, "éramos"- recalque-Eso fue mucho antes que se pusiera un pesado arrogante. No se puede confiar en el Rose. Además no me culpes por la mala relación. Nuestra amistad es muy lejana y el desprecio mutuo. Por favor no tomes en cuenta sus consejos. La estrategia que te haya dado no funcionara- dije tajantemente

-La verdad es que he tomado una decisión que cambiará mi vida- dijo en tono serio- ¿Podríamos juntarnos en el café de la plaza a conversar? Necesito hablar contigo sobre lo que me está pasando.

-Está bien- respondí- Juntémonos en dos horas más en el café.

-¿En dos horas mas?- dijo chillando- Pero Bella te digo que tengo que hablar algo crucial y tu ¿me harás esperar dos horas?

-Perdóname Rose, lo que pasa es que antes debo pasar al correo a enviarle un regalo a Jacob. Tu sabes que en estos días está de cumpleaños y quiero enviarle una sorpresa ya que estamos tan lejos- le aclare

-Uuuuyyy!..¿Y que le enviaras? ¿Un recuerdo de su última noche romántica o un peluche que dice "i love you"?- dijo en tono pícaro

-Nada de eso Rose- dije en tono serio- Lo mío con Jacob fue hace mucho y ahora solo es un gran amigo. Ya lo hemos conversado antes. Mejor te dejo o me demorare más de dos horas en llegar al café- dije cerrando el tema

-Ok, entiendo el mensaje. Ojala no esté muy larga la fila del correo-dijo- Estaré en la mesa de siempre esperándote. Nos vemos

-Nos vemos- dije colgando el teléfono

Me dirigí a mi habitación a abrigarme para salir y buscar el regalo de Jacob. En mi adolescencia, Jacob y yo habíamos sido más que amigos. Salimos durante un año. El era un novio maravilloso y siempre me quiso mucho. Solíamos pasear largo rato en la reserva donde vivía, la Push. Su padre era tan amigo del mío como Carlisle y nos conocíamos desde muy niños, así que la confianza y el cariño habían existido siempre. Realmente disfrute el periodo que estuvimos juntos. Jacob es de aquellas pocas personas que la energía les sobra. Siempre estaba contento y siempre estaba iluminando mi vida, como un gran sol que no se apaga en invierno. Éramos una pareja muy feliz. Nuestro quiebre fue una sorpresa para todos, menos para mí. A pesar de todo, yo no amaba a Jacob. El era solo como un hermano. Nuestras tardes de paseos y nuestras noches de sexo no llenaban por completo mi corazón. Intenté enamorarme de él a toda costa pero ¿Cómo se puede llenar un espacio que ya está ocupado?. Aunque no fuese correspondida, mi amor siempre había sido de otra persona. Jacob siempre lo supo, por eso comprendió y me liberó de la mentira que yo misma había creado. Desde entonces, manteníamos una gran amistad. No nos separábamos nunca y por eso siempre mis amigos nos molestaban.

Hace un año Jake se había ido a estudiar música fuera de la ciudad. Su partida había sido muy dolorosa, porque su presencia era esencial para mí. Pero no podía ser tan egoísta. Jacob siempre había estado enamorado de mí y en reiteradas ocasiones debía matar sus ilusiones dejando en claro que mi amor hacia él era solo de amigos, casi hermanos. Si el permanecía acá, aparte de no poder cumplir su sueño de ser un gran músico, perdía la oportunidad de conocer una chica que lo amara como lo merecía. Estaba demasiado unido a mí y yo a él. Dentro de todo, el cambio no era tan malo, pues ambos empezamos a compartir con más gente. Ahora tenía mucho más tiempo para mis amigas y para preparar mis clases de la escuela.

A pocas cuadras de mi casa se encontraba el correo, aunque siendo sincera, todo se encontraba a pocas cuadras, ya que Forks era un pueblo muy chico. Llegué a la entrada y como me imaginaba, había una larga fila. Dispuesta a pasar mucho tiempo allí, me puse de última en la cola de personas.

La conversación con Rose me había dejado pensando muchas cosas. ¿Qué le habrá dicho Edward? ¿Realmente le había dado un buen consejo? ¿Cuánto rato habrán conversado? ¿Cullen estaba solo un Viernes por la noche?. ¿Estará saliendo con alguien? Ni siquiera me di cuenta en qué momento deje de pensar en Rosalie para centrarme, como muchas veces, en Edward. Esa seguridad que tenía me irritaba. Siempre tan arrogante. Siempre haciendo lo que quería con todas las mujeres. Siempre pareciendo un modelo. Siempre tan presente en mis pensamientos y hasta en la última fibra de mi cuerpo. Siempre…

-Hola hermosa- dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos una seductora y aterciopelada voz. A Él lo podía reconocer aunque estuviese a millones de kilómetros de distancia.

Me di vueltas tratando de disimular el sonrojo que sentí al verme casi descubierta por todo lo que estaba en mi cabeza en esos momentos.

-Hola- dije secamente mirando el suelo. No me atrevía a elevar la mirada. Debía simular que no me importaba encontrármelo y que mi cuerpo no vibraba cada vez que escuchaba su voz.

-Tenemos para esperar un largo rato aquí no?- dijo mirando la cantidad de gente que estaba delante de nosotros y demostrando que le parecía cómico tener que estar a mi lado mientras se demoraba en avanzar la fila.

- Mmm si- dije tratando de mirar hacia otro lado para que pensara que lo ignoraba. _¡ Ohh si como si alguna vez pudiese hacerlo!_

- A quien le enviaras ese paquete?- dijo bajando la mirada hacia el bulto café que tenía entre mis manos.

- Yo eh..eh- No podía decirle de quien se trataba. Edward se pondría furiso y esto para variar terminaría en pelea. _Excelente minuto para no acordarme de ningún nombre que inventarle! _

Ni siquiera pude hacer un mínimo de fuerza para retener el regalo en mis manos cuando Edward me lo quitó para ver el remitente. Mientras leía el nombre escrito yo trataba en vano de saltar y quitárselo. Era una batalla perdida, Cullen era muchísimo más alto que yo.

-Devuelveme eso Edward- exigí en vano. Su mirada estaba fija en el remitente de la caja _"Jacob Black",_ mientras sus manos apretaban con fuerza el bulto. Su expresión me lo decía todo. Estaba desconcertado y molesto porque seguía vinculada a Jake.

De pronto puso cara de poker y esos ojos verdes me miraron con burla.

-¿Así que aún no olvidas al chucho ese?- dijo con desdén.

-No le digas así Edward, se llama Jacob y bien lo sábes-dije fastidiada

-Bien sé que solo es un chucho arrastrado que siempre está buscando tu lástima. Nose porque te gusta tanto- dijo con amargura

- Eso no te importa en lo mas minimo!. Metete en tus asuntos Edward, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones- le dije furiosa. Intentaba no mostrarme molesta pero era inevitable. El siempre sabía sacar lo peor de mí.

En un movimiento rápido me tomo la cintura y me acerco a su cuerpo.

-Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo es asunto mío Bella- dijo en un suspiro muy poco audible y demasiado cercano a mis labios.

Por unos segundos me perdí en sus ojos y sus labios. Pero debía ser más fuerte. Edward no podía hacer siempre lo que quisiese conmigo. Sabía el control que ejercía en mí desde siempre. Yo ya no era la adolecente de antes. Hace mucho tiempo que las cosas no se ponían "complicadas" entre nosotros y así se debían mantener.

-Ay por favor! Dejame en paz!- le grite mientras alejaba mi cuerpo de su lado con los brazos- No tienes derecho a recriminarme nada, solo eres el hermano de mi mejor amiga.

Con esta última afirmación su risa burlesca cambio. Creí notar en su rostro una expresión de dolor por lo que le había dicho, pero con Edward nada era seguro.

-Sabes que, me aburres con tus aires de superioridad. Sigues siendo una niñita malcriada que quiere tener a todo el mundo a sus pies. Pero te digo algo Bella. Solo estaba bromeando. No me interesas en absoluto- dijo cruelmente

Entonces la que cambio la expresión fui yo. ¿Cómo podía decirme eso después de las muchas cosas que habíamos pasado juntos?. Sentí unas ganas enormes de ponerme a llorar en ese mismo instante aunque el lugar estuviese lleno de gente. Pero no le daría el gusto de verme mal por sus palabras. Había aprendido a soportar sus estupideces y esta vez no sería la excepción.

-Qué bueno que me lo aclaraste Cullen. No sabes cómo moría de amor por ti- ironice- Mejor no me hablas y así no se me arruina mas el día.

-Eres una creida- me dijo

- Y tu un Imbécil!

- Y tu una…

-Oigaaan! - el señor que estaba detrás de nosotros nos interrumpió- ¿Podrían solucionar sus problemas de pareja fuera de aquí?. Los demás no tenemos la culpa de que tengan problemas en su relación.

-No tenemos una relación!- le gritamos al unísono

- Bueno eso no es lo que parece. Me da igual, por favor respeten que hay más gente y solucionen sus problemas en casa- dijo señalando al resto de la fila.

- Disculpe señor- dije avergonzada. No podía creer que Edward y yo a pesar de nuestro odio pareciéramos una pareja. Jamás lo fuimos y jamás lo seriamos.

- No se preocupe señor-dijo Edward de lo más tranquilo- ya nos vamos. Bella se ha a arrepentido de enviar su paquete y yo puedo regresar otro día. Lamento la molestia que le hemos ocasionado.

El hombre retrocedió a su lugar y a pesar de que no dijo más se quedo frunciendo el ceño.

Lo mire como diciéndole "¿Qué estás diciendo?" pero nunca imagine lo que haría, en dos segundos el regalo de Jacob, que aun estaba en su poder, estaba siendo aplastado en sus manos sin una pisca de culpabilidad.

Salió con aires de suficiencia. Mientras yo aún estaba en mi lugar perpleja por lo que acababa de presenciar. ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer eso?. Definitivamente Edward era mi peor enemigo y me haría la vida imposible siempre.

Corrí fuera del correo detrás de mi martirio y me horrorice al ver como Edward echaba mi paquete al camión de la basura que pasaba en esos minutos por fuera de la agencia de correos. No alcance a reaccionar cuando la máquina trituradora hacía añicos el pastel que había cocinado a Jacob. Siempre le había gustado como cocinaba y mi regalo era precisamente el pastel que más le gustaba que le cocinara. Ahora mi humilde y delicioso regalo estaba deshecho. Sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho por la impotencia que tenía en ese momento. Nada podría reparar lo ocurrido. Edward había cruzado la línea de la crueldad.

-No tenías derecho a hacer eso!- le grité con toda la rabia que podía sentir- Eres un estúpido que nunca se cansará de hacerme la vida imposible!- sentía poco a poco como se formaba un nudo en la garganta.

-Vamos Bella! Te hice un gran favor- dijo con aires de suficiencia- Lo que sea que le hayas cocinado al chucho ese no llegaría en buen estado. Lo acabo de salvar de morir envenenado por ti- río el muy petulante. Quería ser hombre en ese mismo momento y pegarle un combo que lo dejara inconsciente. Lamentablemente era demasiado débil de fuerza y sobretodo.. de sentimientos.

Edward se había dado cuenta al aplastar el paquete que le había cocinado a Jacob, eso seguramente lo había enfurecido más. Hace mucho tiempo, Edward se entretenía comiendo la masa cruda de las cosas ricas que preparaba en la cocina de su casa y para qué hablar de las tortas y pasteles que preparaba los domingos, solía decirme que mis preparaciones estaban especialmente hechas para su paladar y que nadie las podría disfrutar tanto como él. Sin embargo esos días estaban tan atrás como mi "amistad" con Edward.

-Hablas de rabia porque nunca más cociné para ti- lo enfrente. Aguantando las lágrimas que amenazaban con traicionar mi entereza.

-No cocinabas para mí, lo hacías para toda la familia y bastante mal por cierto, así que no te las de ególatra Isabella-dijo con rabia- Es más, no seguiré perdiendo mi preciado tiempo contigo. Tengo que volver al hospital.

-Me parece excelente que salgas de mi vista! No puedes estropear más mi día. Pero esto no se quedará así Cullen, te juro que me las pagaras. No aguantare ni una humillación más tuya- dije segura de mí misma.

El solo se volteó y comenzó a caminar hacia su Volvo plateado estacionado a unos cuantos metros de donde discutíamos. Levemente sentía las pequeñas gotas que comenzaban nuevamente a caer del cielo. No podía evitar mirarlo mientras se alejaba con paso firme. Tenía mucha rabia pero no por lo que había ocurrido. Tenía rabia porque a pesar de todo lo que me hacía y sus infaltables molestias, sentía unas ganas locas de correr tras él y abrazarlo como nunca. Ese anhelo me hacía sentir peor que nada. Sabía que Edward siempre jugaba conmigo y ya me había convencido de que no era más que la insignificante amiga de su hermana que en ocasiones le sirvió de diversión. Y eso me hería.

Frente a la oficina de correos se encontraba un parque llena de juegos para niños. Como era temprano y la mayoría de los infantes estaban en sus escuelas, el parque permanecía casi desierto antes de la hora de almuerzo. Aproveche la soledad que brindaba el recinto para digerir lo que había sucedido hace un instante. No me sentía con ánimos de caminar a mi casa o al café donde me encontraría con Rose. Junto a un viejo árbol, me senté y puse mi cabeza entre las rodillas. Solía hacer eso en las ocasiones en que me sentía triste o desesperada y necesitaba calmarme. Claramente esta era una de esas ocasiones. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando las lágrimas empezaron a escurrirse por mis mejillas. Quería pensar que mi llanto se debía a que el regalo de Jacob había sido destruido. Pero tenía otras razones que ni yo misma me podía explicar. Me dolía el desprecio de Edward, su lejanía, su indiferencia. Siempre hacía conmigo lo que se le antojaba y eso me quemaba el alma. Pero debía aprender a ser fuerte y a no caer tan fácilmente en sus intrigas. Por lo menos tenía el consuelo de que él también había pasado un mal rato. Pues aunque lo intentará ocultar yo sabía que, aunque fuese un poco, mis palabras lo habían molestado.

Cuando las gotas de lluvias se hicieron más persistentes decidí secar mis lágrimas y tratar de olvidar el impase que había pasado. Era hora de retomar mi día y no dejarme abatir por Edward. Esa era mi consigna y siempre trataba de cumplirla, aunque a veces fuera demasiado difícil llevarla a cabo.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en el parque pero decidí levantarme e ir al café donde me reuniría con Rose. Necesitaba eliminar todos los pensamientos que revolvían mi cabeza y probablemente los problemas de Rose me ayudarían a olvidar los míos.

Cuando entré al café pude notar que Rose no se encontraba sola. Alice también había venido.

-Beellaaa! Llegaste!- dijo la pequeña duende señalándome e interrumpiendo la conversación con Rose

-Chicas! Que bueno verlas- dije con sinceridad mientras me acercaba a nuestra mesa preferida- La lluvia me retraso un poco pero ya estoy aquí. Me acerque a cada una dejándoles un casto beso en las mejillas.

-Te pedimos un café hace poco- dijo Rose acercándome un tazón blanco. Alice me miraba susceptiblemente, como si supiera que no me encontraba bien _¡Cuánto me conocía!_

- Muchas gracias Rose. Necesito algo reconfortante en este momento.- dije tomando el tazón con ambas manos y deleitándome con los ojos cerrados del calor que emanaba la superficie del líquido.

- ¿Te ha ocurrido algo camino hacia acá Bella?- Pregunto Alice. Tratando de no sonar tan evidente.

- Solo mucho frío en el camino- dije bajándole el perfil a la situación y tratando de hacer callar a Alice con sus típicas inquisiciones.

-Qué bueno que ya estés aquí Bella, no puedo aguantar las ganas de contarles mi plan- dijo Rose con gran entusiasmo restándole importancia a mi intercambio de miradas con Alice.

- Rose no deberías seguir enojada con Emmettt- la reprendió Alice- Ustedes se aman con locura y un error lo comete cualquiera, además perderás a uno de los hombres más lindos de la ciudad

- el más amoroso y buen amigo- agregue yo

- el más romántico y cariño- dijo Alice

-Pero es que ustedes no sab…-trato de decir Rose

- El único que te amara como nadie aún cuando se haya equivocado- termine sin dejar que Rose pudiese replicar.

- Lo que pasa es que es…-trato nuevamente de decir Rose

- Tienes que dejar esa actitud tan mimada amiga y luchar por el hombre que amas- siguió diciendo Alice

- Ningún plan señorita-dije retándola- Ahora mismo me explicas como lo harás para recuperar a tu hombre y no perderlo aún más.

-Pero Bella tu no entiendes lo que te quiero decir. Las cosas ya no…-

-Bella, Rose no necesita un plan para recuperar a Emmett el volvería con ella aunque nunca lo perdonara.

-Pero Alice yo lo he visto en la escuela y parece estar intentando salir adelante con su vida, ya no lo veo tan deprimido como antes- le refute

-Eso no significa que se encuentre bien, solo que Emmett siempre busca demostrar que está bien para no hacer sufrir al resto con sus problemas- dijo Alice

-Quizas sería bueno hacer un encuentro privado para que ambos puedan solucionar todo este embrollo que no tiene pies ni cabeza.

Derrepente Rose no soporto más nuestra conversación y lanzó.

-Estoy saliendo con Edward!

Y mi corazón dio un fuerte tirón.

* * *

><p><em>¿Que tendran Bella y Edward realmente? y Rose con Edward?..Espero sus comentarios<em>


End file.
